Vegas
by pinkpuppypower
Summary: What if Lucas and Peyton really did elope in Vegas? set after episode 518


**Hi, This is my first fanfiction ever, so hopefully you'll enjoy, RR**

What if Lucas and Peyton really did elope in Vegas?

______________________________________________________________________

"Hey it's me, look I've got two ticket to Vegas. Do you want to marry me tonight?" Lucas said sitting in his car looking at her house.

"what?" was the only thing that came out of Peyton's mouth. "you serious? Because the last thing you said to me was, and I quote, "I hate you, I wish you never came back".

"yeah, I said that, but I didn't mean it. I didn't mean that I hate you 'cause I could never do that Peyt, you're the only woman that I have ever loved, I've never wished that you never came back because every day that you weren't here I hoped you came back, when I left you in that hotel room, which was a very stupid thing for me to do by the way, I left a part of me behind, a big part of my heart, and I finally found it when I heard you say "hi" to me at the Rivercourt when you came back." By then Lucas was standing in front of her and Brookes house. "By the way I have been treating you for the last few weeks, you have every right to hate me but I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, and I want to be with you forever, I want to spend the rest of my life to make up to you for the last months so will you marry me?" Luke peaked in through the living room window and saw Peyton sitting in the sofa, a tear running down her cheek.

Peyton was lost for words, she didn't know what to say or what to do, she sat down on the sofa and listened to Lucas's speech, a tear rolled down her cheek. _"where is Brooke when you need her" _Peyton thought, but she immediately knew what Brooke would tell her to do_ "Peyton! Go to him, go get married to your man, get your happily ever after and have cute blonde haired babies and make me godmother"_ she would tell her. Sure she came back for him, but he did propose to Lindsay, he did say "yes" at the alter and broke her heart, again, she was scared, she didn't know if she could get over another broken heart.

"Peyton, you there?" Lucas said.

"If you loved me why did you kiss me at Tric and then got home and asked Lindsay to marry you?" Peyton asked him.

"Honestly, I don't know, I went home with every intention to break up with Lindsay, but when I came home she had found the ring, your ring, and she told me that she found it when she was packing her things because she was going to leave me, and the next thing I know, I was on one knee proposing to her, I don't know why I didn't break it off, maybe because I was scared, I was scared to take a chance on us again, but I'm not scared anymore. I want you, only you, forever, true love always."

"Luke…" Peyton didn't know what to do, a part of her wanted to hang up on him, run away, but a bigger part of her wanted to say yes to him, wanted to kiss him, wanted him to be the last thing she saw before she went to sleep and the first thing she saw when she woke up. A much bigger part that wanted to love him forever, let him love her forever. Then she smiled "Lucas Scott, you're a mess, you don't call a girl and ask her to marry you! But you're my mess" she said to him.

Lucas laughed at her then as he realized what that meant "Then it's probably a good thing that I'm standing in front of your house" he said, and all he could her was her moving around as she jumped up from the sofa and rushed to the door and saw him standing there, smiling with his Lucas Scott grin, the grin that melted her heart and she jumped in his armed and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. "I take that as an yes then?" Lucas asked her when they finally broke from each other. Peyton smiled "Yes, yes baby yes! I love you" she said as she kissed him again. Lucas grabbed and walked them inside the house. "You really have tickets to Vegas?" Peyton finally asked him. "Yeah, I do" he said grinning at her. "When does the plain leave?" "after 40 minutes, why?" "40 minutes! I have to go pack!" she said as she walked to her room and smiled as she heard him laughing and following her.

"So, where is Brooke?" Lucas asked after few minutes. "She's in New York, some crisis with Victoria or something, why?" Peyton said to him as she went to her closet looking for a bag. "I was just wondering, I don't want her to kill us for going to elope in Vegas" Peyton stopped packing and looked at him smiling, something she had been doing now for 15 minutes continuously since she had seen him standing in front of her, and said "you know, she will probably kill us when we come back and tell her that we did elope" Lucas stood up from her bed, walked to her and put his arms around her and whispered in her ear "at least I'll be married to you then, so I will die a very happy man" and kissed her.

"Tell me this isn't a dream, you really did call me and proposed to me and now we're in a plain to Vegas to get married" Peyton said to him when the stewardess announced to the plain that they'll be landing in Las Vegas in 10 minutes. "Oh baby it's all real, I proposed, you said yes, we're going to lend in Vegas after few minutes, tomorrow we'll get married and get our happily ever after" he said as he kissed her forehead. All Peyton could do was to close her eyes and smile. "Good, because if this is a dream I don't want to wake up" she finally said.

They went to the hotel and Lucas insisted to carry Peyton over the threshold when they entered the hotel room "oh you're such a dork!" Peyton said as he walked her into the room "yeah, but you love me for it" he said grinning "that I do" she said as she kissed him "and I also love kissing you" she added as they parted "I love kissing you to, but tell me Peyton Sawyer, when should we get married?" Lucas said. "Oh that is a great question, how about tomorrow, since it's pretty late now." Peyton said as she grabbed Lucas's tie and lead him to the bed.

The next morning Peyton woke up with a smile on her face, she was pretty sure that she had been smiling in her sleep because she was so happy, lying next to her was the love of her life, her fiancé, the man she was going to marry today. "Morning" Lucas mumbled as he kissed her forehead "Well good morning to you to" Peyton said.

Meanwhile Brooke walked into her and Peyton's house and realized that she wasn't home so she went to Tric looking for her, but only found Haley working on her album there. "So you've seen Peyton today?" Brooke asked Haley "no I've not seen her today, have you checked at home?" Haley answered Brooke "I just came from home, she's not there and her bed is made, and it's pretty early for her to be awake, so I wonder where she is" Brooke said, getting anxious.

"So, you think we should act like adults and let our friends know we're okay?, I mean, Brooke is probably home now and it's pretty early there for me to be awake." Peyton asked Lucas as he got up to call room service for breakfast. "yeah that's maybe good, Haley might get anxious if she realizes that I didn't sleep in my bed last night and not on her sofa ether" Lucas said smiling to her fiancée. "Okay babe, I'm gonna text Brooke that I'm okay, but I think I'm not going to tell her where I am or what I'm doing, make it a surprise for them?" "mmm I like it when you call me babe, I've missed it, but I like having it a surprise, I'll just call room service and then text Haley" Peyton smiled at him "I've missed calling you babe, babe, but have you seen my phone? Or not, found it"

Brooke was telling Haley about what Victoria had done to her in New York that weekend when she got the text from Peyton, "oh good, a text from Peyton, at least she's alive" Brooke said, "so what does it say?" Haley said stressed out for her missing friend "it says "don't worry about me, I'm fine" I wonder what that does mean" then Haley got a text from Lucas "Don't worry about me, I'm fine" Haley read from her phone, "at least she's being thorough" Brooke said, "oh that wasn't Peyton" Haley said smiling as she turned her phone so Brooke could see "Lucas!" they both said in unison smiling knowing that their missing friends were together at least, but where they did not know.

"I was thinking, about the ring" Peyton said as she watched Lucas eat his breakfast. "yeah, the ring, we should probably go shop for rings before we get married" he said smiling. "About that… I know it weird, but I want to wear Keith's ring, I know Lindsay wore it but, it's his ring, and I love it" "you know I love you" Lucas said "I think I've heard that before, but it's nice to hear it" she said "but why do you love me this time" she asked him. "I kind of was hoping that you would want the ring, but if you don't want it I'll go buy you another" he said as he stood up and walked towards his bag. "I know it's weird, but it's the ring you proposed to me the first time, and I've always seen myself with it on my finger" she said as he stood up with the ring in his hand "oh that's good because this is the only ring I've ever thought you should wear, it's the ring my mother gave to me to give the love of my life, which happens to be you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, soon to be Scott, so will you marry me and wear this ring?" he said as he knelt down in front of her. "you know, you've already asked me, and I've already answered you, but yes baby I'll marry you and wear your ring" Peyton said as he put the ring on her finger and they kissed.

"what do you think they're doing?" Haley asked Brooke as Nathan walked into the studio "who's doing what?" he asked curious and kissed Haley's cheek "we just got messages from Lucas and Peyton which make us think that they're together and now tutor-mom here is very curious" Brooke said smiling "well by the way you look Brooke I think she's not the only one who's curious" Nathan said grinning at Brooke "but may I add that I'm also curious, where are they?" "we don't know" Haley said then, "well we know that they're not at our house" Brooke said, "and not at Lucas's" Nathan said "I went to his house earlier to ask him if he wanted to work out together and he wasn't at home" "okay, I'm just going to call Peyton" Haley said as she picked up her phone and dialed her number.

Lucas and Peyton were walking into the chapel as Peyton's phone ringed "it's Haley, should I answer her?" she said to Lucas "you know Brooke has probably talked to her and they've realized that we're together now" he said to her "yeah probably, so I'm not going to answer her" she said as the call went into her voicemail. Then Lucas's phone started to ring "hah! It's Brooke, see I knew it, they're together and probably pretty curious about why or what we're doing together" Lucas said laughing and Peyton laughed at his speech and they both turned their phones off.

"I just went into her voicemail!" Haley said and looked at Brooke "yeah, I went into Lucas's voicemail!" she pouted.

"you ready?" Lucas asked Peyton as it was their turn to get married, "yeah, I'm ready" she smiled at him as he took her hand and they walked down the aisle.


End file.
